Mine
by brigadoonlove
Summary: Embry's mom is fed up with his rebellious attitude, so she decides that they need a change of scenery. That decision takes him all the way across the country and into the eyes of Sophie, a broken hearted seventeen year old who is more than happy to accept this out-of-place werewolf into her life.
1. First Day

Chapter 1 – First Day

The first day of school. The most important day, when you find out who broke up, who hooked up, and who changed over the summer. It's the only day when half the girls worry about wearing a skirt, and the boys wear their newest cologne. It's also the only day of the year that I don't argue with my alarm at 5 o'clock in the morning to get up and get ready. But not only was this my first day of school – this was the first day of my _senior year_.

The excitement was radiating off of me all morning while I was getting ready. I had laid out my outfit the night before – a simple peach colored blouse, paired with a darker colored skirt that fell just above my knees. My hair was straight, make-up was applied, and I was ready for a _perfect_ senior year. There was only one thing missing: Landon Jones. The boy who had broken my heart two months prior, and the very reason for my try-to-be-positive attitude. He wasn't going to ruin this, of that I was certain.

"Have a great first day!" my over-bearing forty-seven year old mother called to me as I headed out the door, coffee cup in hand. "Drive safe!"

I unlocked the doors of my perfect, two week old Hyundai Elantra which had been a birthday gift from my rich, Floridian grandparents. Upon pulling into the driveway in my previous oil burning 2001 Saturn, it took everything I had not to scream like a five-year-old on Christmas morning. My grandma just hugged me and whispered "there's no reason you shouldn't have a glorious senior year, darling."

The student lot at school was crowded already, students showing up early to find lockers and mingle before first period. I pulled in right next to the shiny Mazda 6 in which my best friend Allie was still sitting in her car, and I could tell she was jamming out to some Kelly Clarkson by the over-exaggerated head bob and the music I heard because both of our windows were down.

After a few seconds, she noticed me and grinned. I rolled my windows up, cut the engine and threw the keys in my bright purple back pack. We locked our cars in unison and made our way trudging up the all too familiar steps.

"Are you just as excited as I am?" Allie asked, combing her fingers through her naturally blond hair. "I mean, we're seniors. We have like, 8 months and we're done with this place. _For good_." I just laughed.

"I may not be quite as excited as you are," I replied. "But what do you mean 'this place'. You've lived here for 6 months, you shouldn't even be complaining." Allie had moved from San Diego, California to Coventry, Rhode Island to relieve herself of her ridiculous mother and move in with her almost as ridiculous father. But to her, it wasn't about who was more ridiculous, it was about her wanting a change. It was also about her getting away from her ex-boyfriend with whom she was still completely in love with. But I was the only one who really knew that.

The hallways always seemed more crowded then they really were on the first day because of freshman and new students scrambling around to nervously find their classrooms. I threw a couple of brand new notebooks in my locker, and began contemplating which pictures I would be decorating my locker with this year as I headed to find Allie. She was bent down at her locker, already organizing the pop tarts and granola bars in the bottom of her locker that she kept for those days that she, or any of her friends, decided that they were hungry in the middle of eighth period.

"You have Mrs. Wilk first, don't you?" she asked me as we headed to the main lobby of the school.

"Yes!" I sang happily. Mrs. Wilk had always been my favorite teacher, and I had her for British Literature first period and Yearbook ninth. That was definitely not going to disappoint.

Laney Michaels, who had been captain of the all-star volleyball team the year had gained some obvious weight and Annie Jacobson, straight-A student and head cheerleader had cleared up all of her acne. I was particularly happy for her as she surrounded herself with the annoyingly horny boys that we'd grown up around since kindergarten.

It wasn't until I saw the blond curls and the bright blue eyes that I'd remembered Landon. He was in the grade below me, and he was positively perfect. He was center of our championship basketball team, an honor student, and for some reason he was particularly interested in me. We'd dated for a little over a year, and I enjoyed every minute of it. Well, except for the minute that he gave me an ultimatum. The choices were, I could have sex with him or lose him.

As you can tell I decided to keep my self-respect. But, even if the boy is a complete asshole, it's hard to just fall out of love. Well me, I was buried in it.

It's not even that I didn't want to have sex with him. I was just to stubborn to live with an ultimatum. I didn't like the thought of someone being able to control me enough to get me to have sex with them. So I said no.

Allie couldn't stop talking about all of the extra weight that Laney had put on as we headed towards the English hallway. "I'll see you in third period," she called as she made her way to the end of the hallway. I turned sharply to walk into the first door on the right when I abruptly bumped into a tall, dark skinned boy that I'd never seen before who was trying to walk into the class too. He'd dropped his notebook and both of us bent down to pick it up at the same time.

"I'm so sorry," I told him. He grabbed the notebook before I could and glanced up at me.

"Its okay—" he cut himself off, just staring at me. I instantly felt self-conscious as his light, brown eyes stared into mine. I didn't want to look away, but I made myself. Somebody shoved passed us, grumbling something about idiots getting out of the way, and I was snapped back to reality. I felt the blush creep to my cheeks and swept passed him, trying to process what had just happened.

I sat down at a desk a few rows back in the middle, behind a girl named Rachel that I'd had all three of my previous high school English classes with, who I'd grown a special bond with because of our love for Mrs. Wilk. She was intently texting on her phone – probably sending an "I love you, have a good day" text to her boyfriend who was in a military base in Georgia for the next 4 months.

I tried to keep my breathing steady as I noticed the boy that I'd bumped into sat in the seat next to me. I could feel my heart pick up at him being so close, because there was one thing that was for sure. He was _hot_. The dark skin, the short black hair, and the red t-shirt that hugged his shoulders – especially his arms – just the right amount. He was incredibly gorgeous.

My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of the bell, the one warning us that we should be in class. The class was almost instantly quiet as Mrs. Wilk entered the room, and there were a couple of stifled laughs as an obvious freshman sprinted passed the door.

Mrs. Wilk stood smiling at the front of the classroom. "Welcome to British Literature," she stated, and there was a grumble of groans throughout the room. "We all know the first day of school routine. I'm going to have you all pair up with another student and ask them the five questions I have up on the board. Write them down and at the end of class, we will present them. Any questions?" Silence. "Alright, get started."

It was almost ridiculous how often we'd done this – every class period, every first day of school, for the last twelve years. But nobody complained, because it was the first day of school, and we'd rather do pointless get-to-know-each other games than get homework.

Rachel immediately turned to me, and started rambling about her summer. I could feel the boy's eyes on me as she explained an elaborate story about how her dog almost drowned in the pool. I couldn't help but glance at him. His eyes were bright, and he gave a small grin when Austin Geller, who was in front of him, turned and asked to be partners. I broke out of the gaze and looked at the board. The questions were simple, the same every year. _What's your name? Where are you from? How old are you? Do you do any extracurricular activities? Who's your favorite author? _

I sighed. Rachel pulled out a piece of paper, tearing it in two and giving me one of the halves as she continued to jabber about having to save her dog. I grabbed a pencil and we both began to write, because we already knew the answers to each others' five questions.


	2. Hello

Chapter 2 - Hello

His name was Embry Call, from a town called La Push in Washington, and he was eighteen. He liked to run, and didn't have a particularly favorite author.

I could practically feel every girl's imagination kicking into high gear as they oogled over him when he read off Austin's answers in a deep, rough voice, and every so often his eyes would flicker to me. It created butterflies in my stomach that I couldn't understand. He was distractingly gorgeous and it was hard to peel my eyes off of him as walked his way back to his seat. I let out a small breath.

The rest of the class I could hardly pay attention to each mini presentation as I was highly aware of him being _right there_, staring at me. It was actually incredibly strange, for him to be so straight forward. It was almost as if he oblivious to everyone else in the room, but it didn't create an uncomfortableness with me, I was mearly confused.

After everyone finished, we had the remainder of the class to ourselves. I expected Rachel to turn around, but instead she opened a thick book and fell into the pages. I wondered if she'd realized that I hadn't been paying attention to her dog story. I gazed through my hair to Embry and he smiled.

"Hi," he said confidently. I blushed, too nervous to speak. He waited a few seconds but when I didn't utter a word he continued. "So you've lived here your whole life?" I nodded. "Do you like it here?" I shrugged. He continued to smile. A couple of seconds went by when I mustered up the courage to speak.

"So why.." I fell over my words. "Why did you move to Coventry?"

He sort of laughed. "My mom," he explained. "Thought that moving would make me less rebellious." _Rebellious?_ I suppose he looked rebellious. I wonder how so. Almost as if he'd read my mind he replied to my silent question. "She didn't necessarily like the fact that I snuck out at night. She thinks that moving will change that."

"Will it?"

"Probably not," he was half-smiling, kind of arrogant. It was attractive. "I guess it depends on the friends I make."

His smile was contagious, because I felt myself grin every time he did. His brown eyes had a sort of sparkle in them, and his teeth were absolutely perfect. My imagination ran a little off course before the bell rang and I realized we'd both been staring at each other like idiots.

I blushed, standing up. "Do you think we have any other classes together?" he asked, walking right with me as we exited the room. I glanced up at him. He was _so tall_. I felt like I had to crane my neck just to see his face.

"I don't know," I held my hand out for his schedule and he obliged. "We have math and lunch together."

He smiled in satisfaction. I blushed. Again. "Well I guess I'll see you then," I mumbled as we started to get caught up in the crowd.

"Yes," he grinned and turned in the opposite direction. The butterflies in my stomach continued to fly around, obviously running into each other.

…..

Sitting at a lunch table all alone was embarassing, no matter how old you were, and usually for this first seven minutes of class, I did sit alone. It had been like that every year with no absolute reason. The people I sat with – including Allie – usually mingled at their lockers for several minutes before deciding to come to lunch, probably because they didn't want to be the one sitting alone waiting for their friends to get there. But I didn't generally mind. It gave me time to go over the homework I still needed to do and what periods I was going to do it in, or to finish last minute studying without a positive distraction.

Today of course, was the awkward day. I didn't have homework yet, so I simply nibbled on my healthy turkey sandwich and stared aimlessly at my cellphone, to make it seem like I was busy with something when I really wasn't.

A tray piled high with two cheeseburgers, a large salad, and three pieces of pepperoni pizza slid in next to me. I jumped only to find Embry in all his glory smiling down at me. I blinked and my gaze fell back to his tray. He plopped onto the seat and reached for a piece of the pizza.

"So," he sang cheerfully. "How has your day been?" His downed the piece of pizza before I could even think of what to say and I just watched in astonishment. He was reaching for one of the cheeseburgers before pausing to look at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Oh," I finally realized he'd been talking to me. "Boring."

He nodded in agreement, snatching up the cheeseburger and unwrapping it in a single swipe. "I'm just glad I can eat. I tried to eat a bag of chips in my third period, but I was yelled at and I had to throw it away. It's just wasteful." His mouth engolfed the grease-filled burger and I felt my stomach churn. The school's food always looked positively disgusting. Especially the burgers. Who knew what they were made of.

"They're pretty strict about the food policy around here," I explained to him. He nodded, his mouth to full to speak. "And the cell phone policy, and the dresscode, and chewing gum.."

"You can't chew gum?" he asked, astonished. I laughed at him, he looked horrified at the thought.

"Nope. Can't even suck on a mint, only cough drops if you have a note from your parents."

"In La Push, we could get away with anything," he bragged. "Not that they had much rules anyway. I mean, we learned stuff. But I guess the school isn't wildly diverse anyway." It was almost as if he was talking to himself toward the end of the sentence. He merely shrugged and dug into the salad.

I heard Allie behind me, rambling about something before stopping midsentence. I turned around to see her face twisted in confusion. "Hey," I greeted happily. The people she was talking payed no attention to her sudden loss of interest in them and continued to walk away to a different table.

"Hi," she replied, dragging out the end of the word. She slid into the seat on the other side of me, setting her paper lunch bag on the table. She glanced to Embry, then back to me. When I turned to Embry, he was grinning with his cheeks puffed out like a chipmonk. I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is Embry," I said to her and she half waved. I turned back to him. "This is Allie," I gestered toward her. She eyed me suspiciously and opened her lunch bag. I continued to chew on my sandwich.

The table picked up in uninteresting conversation, with Embry stuffing his face, me nibbling on my sandwich, and Allie giving me confused, what-don't-I-know looks the rest of lunch.

**AN: So this isn't the first story I've written, I have an extremely old account that I just cannot figure out the password to and I desperately want to finish those stories even though it's been years, but I have no ability to. I also know a lot of people are sort of over the entire Twilight hoopla, but I still love the idea of Embry finding someone without the pack breathing down his neck. Don't get me wrong, I love the pack, and this isn't to say that the pack won't be later on, because they're in my plan. Although, this is only the second chapter, I'd love a review. They keep me motivated. :) - J.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **


	3. Research

Chapter 3 - Research

Eighth period was my free period. Normally, the voices of students would be ceased almost immediately by Mrs. Lawrence, the instructor for the class. But in the spirit of the first day of school, she let it slide just this once, and all I could hear was the excited whispers of almost every girl in class talking about Embry.

"Did you see the new kid?" Noelle Jackson whispered to Lauren Collins. "Or more like man, he looks old enough to be in grad school. Or prison."

"Prison?" Allie, who was sitting next to me, piped in. "Why would you even say that?"

Noelle looked at her exasperatedly. "I mean, have you _seen_ him? He's all mysterious. It's kind of creepy."

"Creepily hot," Lauren said.

"You don't even know him," Allie argued, rolling her eyes. I felt uncomfortable even being next to the conversation. Noelle and Lauren had been my best friends all through elementary and middle school, but right before summer ended freshman year, they stopped returning my phone calls and my text messages and I was left without any friends during the time in my life when I really needed them. That was the summer my dad died.

"Oh, and you do?" Lauren shot back, annoyed.

"No, but Sophie does," Allie winked at me and I crouched down farther.

This piece of information interested Noelle. "Really, Soph? Is that true?"

"I mean I don't know him, he sits next to me in a couple classes. That's it."

"Oh," was all Noelle said before turning her attention away from us, occupying it on something else. I had to give her credit, she was the nice one. Lauren was always sort of rude to me, like I did something wrong, but Noelle was never rude, nor polite. Just there, and I was pleasantly okay with that.

I knew Allie was dying to figure out how I came about talking to Embry, because she very much loved to know the details, of everything, but she was keeping her mouth shut as not to interest Lauren or anyone else.

….

The rest of the day went by slow – slower than usual – due to the small amount of class activities for the first day. Although I still managed to get loaded with 45 math problems and a photography assignment.

Allie came over to my house to work on our math together, and that's when she pounced. "So..?" she proded whilst doodling on the side of her notebook. I stared at her for a moment. "Oh come on Soph, you know what I'm talking about."

"He was in my English class," I replied. She glared at me. I sighed and gave in. "We bumped into each other when we were walking in, and he dropped his notebook. We both bent down to pick it up, and it's all sort of cliché. He stared at me for a couple seconds but someone shoved us."

"He stared at you for a couple seconds?"

"Yeah, and then after we went into class he sat right next to me and every girl in that classroom was swooning like a child in a candy store," I explained as I searched through the pantry to find a snack. I decided on pop corn and I threw it in the microwave. "And at the end of class, he just kind of said hi to me."

"He just said hi to you," she repeated, astonished. "So just like that, you became best friends with the new kid? Because you made him drop his notebook?"

"I mean yeah, I guess. I wouldn't really consider us as friends. We barely know each other."

"We should be his friends, Sophie. You should be his friend. New kids need friends, especially when the look like him," she grinned. "Embry is a weird name though, I wonder where he's from."

"Washington," I answered. "I think it's called La Push." That's when she smiled.

One bag of pop corn, two cans of Sunkist, and three hours later we were stretched out on my living room floor blasting Taylor Swift and researching every possible thing about La Push, Washington on my laptop.

"It says here that it's a Native American tribal community, and tribe is the Quileute," I read off. "And it's right next to the Pacific Ocean. So there's probably tons of beaches."

Allie groaned and rolled onto her back, closing her eyes. "I miss the beach. The sand, the waves, the breeze.." she lost herself in thought and sighed.

The door leading to the garage opened and in walked my mother, carrying a large box of pizza and a few other things. "I figured since it was the first day of school, we could have your favorite for dinner. Allie, do you want to stay for dinner?" Allie opened her eyes and glanced at the pizza box, a grin playing on her lips.

"Oh, Ms. Tanner, you know I couldn't pass up _Papa Johns_ pizza for the world." We both stood up, shoving our things to the side and dug into the pizza.

**AN: Well, it's been a while. There's really no other excuse except I've been lazy. But here you go, chapter three finally! I hope you love it even though it's been forever. – J.**

**I don't own Twilight, or anything else.**


End file.
